1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support part for holding a vehicle data display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 008 039 B4 discloses a central console for an instrument panel of a motor vehicle. The central console has a central panel with lateral air outlets and also has an insertable front panel with cutouts. Furthermore, DE 198 07 309 A1 discloses an instrument panel for a motor vehicle having a basic body, a paneling and a multiplicity of display instruments, control elements and air outlets.
It is an object of the invention to provide a support part for holding a vehicle data display unit, a navigation unit and a radio unit. It is a further object of the invention to provide a support part to ensure that the units and air outlets are held centrally with a reduction of joint tolerances between the components.